Walkthrough:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory/Chapter 10: To the Present!
Chapter 10 ---- ---- 'Planeptune: Hurry Up and Return' ---- ---- The other dimension Rei doesn't seem to care about the other her losing, in fact she finds it pretty damn funny. Unfortunately, the game is not over yet and the "real" Rei wants to pay a little visit to Plutia's dimension. Meanwhile, Rei gives us the big long history of how she became a CPU tens of thousands of years ago and formed the nation of Tari. Of course, she sucked and the nation collapsed...poor girl! After the long explanation of the past and Croire's warning, the other Rei will show up to shake things up a bit. Additionally, you gain the Neptune series, Orbital series, Double Round series, Lilac mk3 series, and PCF-DOX series. When you have control, enter the Basilicom to connect with future Histoire and learn what is going on in the other world. All the other CPU's will leave the party and you can now access the Nepstation. Nepstation Quiz Answers: *Croire *Tari *Eggplants When you have geared up with the new items and are ready for end-game, head to the Basilicom and talk to Histoire. Somehow, not by own own hard work, the portal has become so big that the fond farewells were all a waste, again! The Seven Sages all step up to do their part and all the CPU's head on over to Neptune's dimension. ---- 'Planeptune: Home, Sweet Home!' ---- Head to the Basilicom for an fun and awkward reunion for Neptune and Nepgear with this worlds Histy, Uni, Rom, and Ram. Poor Histy gets ignored despite the end of the world, but eventually everything gets cleared and Uni, Rom, and Ram join the party. You will also gain the following coupling skills: *'Stark Vita' for Nepgear and Uni *'M.P.B.L. Maximum Power' for Nepgear and Rom *'Cocytus' for Nepgear and Ram *'Licht Schwarz' for Noire and Uni *'Third Break' for Blanc and Rom *'Hex Ravine' for Blanc and Ram *'Rom and Ram' for Rom and Ram *'Dry Ravine' for Blanc, Rom, and Ram *'Superior Angels' for Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram You also gain the Uni's Cradle series and Rom & Ram's Des-Ess Light series. ---- ---- 'City Center: With Everyone's Power!' ---- ---- Head east all the way to the end of the area and grab the Plan - Superior Dogoo treasure before you head to the objective crystal and find future Noire. After a fun scene with the Noire twins, continue up the steps and follow the path to another objective crystal. Future White Heart and Green Heart are having a lot of trouble with all the fake hearts roaming around and we have arrived just in time to save them from the Fake Iris Heart. After the fight, watch the scene and then head west down the stairs and grab the Plan - Phantom Blade. Continue down the steps and head east to a dead end with the treasure of Mr. Panda Puppet weapons for Peashy on the south side. From this treasure, follow the path all the way west to get the Vintage Rifle for Uni. Instead of heading to the objective crystal, head up the stairs on either side and grab the Yellow Staff from on the eastern side. Now head to the save you passed and use it before you head to the objective crystal. Easiest boss ever? Well that is because you aren't done yet. Watch the scenes and prepare for the real fight. After the fight, watch the scene and enjoy the ending you receive. Congratulations! You have finished the game. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory walkthrough